


The Storm and The Wolf

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Secret Identities, Super Villains, super heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Bad Wolf is a villain, or so the main stream media says. The Oncoming Storm is the hero of Gallifrey. Try as he might, he never can seem to catch her, but it's only a matter of time.





	1. Chapter 1

The music from the gala downstairs echoed up through the floor. She didn't stop though, as she inched her way along the hall. The door she needed was just ahead, and she padded mutely towards it. She paused, lowering her nose to the number pad and inhaled. Once she was able to detect the five buttons that smelled the most used, she pressed raised a gloved finger. From what she knew of this lock, she'd get four attempts to figure it out before the alarm.

She ran the possible configurations in her mind, and pressed the first set. Nothing happened. Frowning she pressed another combination, and still nothing. She had two more chances, but she could do it. She had to. Third combination, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the keypad flashed green.

She straightened herself and turned the handle. The heavy door slid open, and the room was dark beyond. Reaching into the bag dangling over her shoulder she pulled out a tiny flashlight. The box had to be around here somewhere. It was the only place that pig would keep it.

There were many things of value tucked away in this room. Her beam of light illuminated each item as she searched, but none of these treasures was her goal. She was after a simple folder in a lockbox. A thin safe, almost like a gun case, caught her eye tucked behind a gold statue. She pulled it deftly from the shelf and grinned in triumph at the fact that it was a dial lock. These were easy.

She slowly turned the dials, lowering her ear to the lid to listen for the tell-tale click of the right tumbler catching. When the final one slid home, she pulled the lid open. Inside was a pile of folders, and she flipped through each one. The black one held her prize, as the pictures gleamed in her flashlight beam. She slid it out and pushed it into her bag. She was about to close the lid, when she got a marvelous idea. She snatched all five other folders and tucked them away too. Then she closed the lid and tucked it back behind the statue.

She breathed easily as she crept quietly back to the door, but a gleam caught her eye. A diamond necklace, valued at nearly four million pounds, lay on a velvet cushion. How did she know the value of the necklace, well, it had been all over the news today as reported stolen from this very person. Well, since it was technically stolen already, and shouldn't very well be here, she'd take it. She could pop the diamonds out and sell them individually.

Her fingers closed on the lid to the case, but as she lifted, a red light flashed in the corner. She yanked her hands back and sprinted to the door. She had about a minute to get out of the building before armed guards, or worse, would be on her tail. Her boots squeaked as she slid out the door. Alarms blared around her, stabbing into her sensitive hearing. She needed to get out, to get somewhere private so she could blend in with the crowd.

Shouting echoed around her as she headed for the fire escape stairs. Putting on all of her strength, she kicked it open and headed for the roof. The night air was chilly, but she barely felt it through her burning skin. She dashed across the gravel and around the dome that revealed the party below. She was almost to the edge, ready to jump to the next building over, when she heard the crackling sound of worse behind her.

"Don't move!" His voice was low, cold as the wind he was channeling, but she didn't look back. A gust of wind slammed into her, but she rolled with it. She had to get down. Her boots found the ledge and she jumped.

"Get back here!" Lightning struck the pole ahead of her as she landed, a piece of metal slamming into her shoulder and making her howl in pain, but it didn't matter. She jumped down to a balcony overlooking an alley, then the low wall beyond.

"Bad Wolf!" His voice shattered through the night. "I know you're around here! Come on. I don't want to hurt you!"

Another bolt of lightning darted across the sky, illuminating the trees around her. She crouched low, keeping as much out of sight as possible, and hurried along the path. There was a crowd milling ahead, coming out of a bar. Drawing a breath, she ripped off her glove with her teeth and pressed her palm to her face. The heat drained slowly away from her, and the red paw print on her palm faded.

She breathed a sigh of relief, stripped off her hat, turned her jacket inside out, and tucked her gloves away. Now that her powers were subdued, the smells and sounds returned to normal. To each and every passerby, she just looked like a random blonde woman.

Blue and gold caught her eye and she looked up. There he was, in all his terrifying glory. The Oncoming Storm, the hero of Gallifrey, the beloved of Tardis City. She rolled her eyes. If he was a hero, or so loved, why did he hide his face behind a mask or his body in swirling cloud. His face was hard to make out this far away, but she bet he was frowning.

Out of all the villains in Tardis, much less all of Gallifrey, she was one of four that always managed to elude his grasp. In all fairness, she didn't consider herself a villain. She was more like a lovable rogue. Every theft or beating she dished out was well deserved. It wasn't her fault the news media failed to report on the shady things her victims had done. To the people who hired her, or sometimes that she helped freely, she was the heroine not the villain. Yet, they could never tell their stories, for fear of facing legal ramifications.

Speaking of which, she had a folder to deliver. She hailed a cab, giving the address of her best friend, Amelia Pond. The driver smiled, blissfully unawares at who was seated in his car.

The ride was short, and she dashed up the stairs to Amy's door. She knocked, and her friend pulled it open in a rush. "I saw the news! Did you get hurt?" Amy seemed to realize she was favoring her wounded shoulder. It did ache, but it was only bruised. She knew it would hurt worse in the morning.

"I'm fine." She pulled her bag around and pulled out the files. "As promised." She passed it over, watching relief flood over her friend's face. "I've got to go deliver the rest of these." She patted her bag and smirked. "See you for happy hour tomorrow?"

"Drinks are on me!" Amy beamed and kissed her on the cheek. "Seriously, thank you so much!"

She turned and hurried back outside. She had more folders to deliver to other women. They all contained evidence that they were being blackmailed. Liam Bryant, the owner of The Wire Auction House and Appraisals was slug. He'd hire on pretty women, woo them, and then blackmail them by taking pictures of them in intimate positions.

He had made a huge mistake by targeting Amy. As soon as the blackmail, threatening to release the pictures if she didn't lowball items brought in to be sold, began Amelia had asked her to help. Amy knew her secret, after all they had grown up in the same foster home, but she never said a word.

She headed back out and made her way to the nearest police station. She waited until the front desk officer was distracted and tossed the folders into the room. Then she headed down the street. She knew by tomorrow at noon, the word of what a scuzzball Liam was would be all over the news.

She had to work in the morning, and she couldn't risk being late. She had worked hard to score this job at Vortex Inc as a marketing executive, and being late on her fifth day would not do.

The owner of Vortex, Jonathan McCrimmon, was a fair man and a good boss. He had practically built the billion pound company from the small investment firm his grandfather had started. The man was an absolute genius, and the fact that he was gorgeous was an added bonus.

She thoroughly enjoyed working along side him. He never failed to smile, even when upset, although he sometimes did have a habit of disappearing for an hour or so. It was allowed though, since he was the boss. He paid her and the others at her level well enough that nobody asked about it. She had never imagined making this much money, and she wasn't about to give it up to satisfy her curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan looked up from the spread of coffee and breakfast nibbles his secretary and former nanny, Sarah Jane Smith, had brought in like she did every Friday. When he had offered her the position, this was totally not the reason he hoped she'd take it. Okay, so maybe it was one reason. Growing up under her care, the food had been delicious.

"Good Morning Mr. McCrimmon." Rose Tyler, the new marketing executive came strolling in, her heels clacking on the shiny tile. "Ooo, coffee!"

"Help yourself." He grinned and extended a hand. When Rose had come in for the interview, his board members had been wary of hiring her. She had no experience, and her university education had been from one of the lesser schools. One look at her art portfolio had won Jonathan over.

She was talented, ambitious, and able to handle the stress of working for such a large company with a skill not seen in people her age. The fact that she was beautiful didn't have any influence in his decision to hire her. He just considered that cheeky tongue touched smile the cherry on top of the banana split.

"Those billboard designs you submitted yesterday were amazing." He scooped up a muffin and began peeling back the wrapper. "I went ahead and pushed them through to the development team." Jonathan heard her make a hiss as she extended her right arm and reach for a cup. "You all right?"

"Yeah, rearranged my living room last night." Rose rolled her shoulders and shrugged. "Just a bit stiff I guess." She grinned at him and snagged a bacon sandwich from the tray. "You really liked my designs that much?"

"Yep." He popped the p on the words, earning him a grin from Rose, and turned to his office. "I look forward to seeing more." He called over his shoulder and stepped into the glass walled room.

He settled into his chair, sneaking a final glance up as Rose sauntered away. The black skirt she was wearing was a bit too tight, almost pushing the boundaries of the dress code, but he wouldn't call her out. New employees often dressed that way in the beginning, until they caught on to the more conservative styles of the company.

Jon turned his attention to his computer and began typing out the weekly report to the board members. This part was boring to him, but it was a necessity. He had busted his back getting his grandfather's small firm this large. While he did enjoy the lifestyle it allowed him, he really did it all for his family. His mother and half-sister finally got to travel and explore the world, like they always wanted, and his grandfather was happily living it up as a retiree in various seaside towns.

Then there was the perk of being so well known that nobody would ever suspect him for who he really was. When his powers began to display themselves as a child, his mother had hired a live in nanny to tutor him and keep him from the public eye. Sarah Jane Smith had been crucial in helping him learn to harness his emotions and control the maelstrom that slumbered in his veins. He knew without a doubt she'd never reveal his secret to anyone.

Jonathan was engulfed in typing out the weekly revenue chart when a news icon flashed across the screen. Liam Bryant, the gentleman who ran a local auction house was just arrested on charges of blackmail as well as falsifying a theft report and knowingly defrauding clients. He had just been to a gala Liam hosted the night before.

A loud laugh caught his attention. Rose was standing next to Sarah Jane's desk and they were watching the live broadcast. Jon keyed the intercom to Sarah's desk so he could listen in.

"He was blackmailing my friend Amelia." Rose snorted. "She said she was going to find someway to put it out there."

"Guess the Oncoming Storm was after the wrong villain last night. Sarah Jane mused.

"What'dya mean?" Rose turned her attention back to the sketchbook in her hand. That was part of what drew Jonathan to hire her. She did all of her designs on paper before switching to technology.

"You didn't hear? The Bad Wolf broke into the auction house and stole something." Sarah Jane met his eyes across the open room. "The Storm almost caught her, but she got away."

Rose gave a chuckle. "Well, maybe she was stealing the evidence of blackmail." She pointed at the TV. "They did say it came from an anonymous source."

"The Bad Wolf is a criminal." Sarah Jane shook her head and switched the channel.

"You know what they say." Rose shrugged and strode back to her office. "Every villain thinks they're the hero if their own story."

Jonathan switched the intercom off and turned back to his work. For a moment he wondered at her statement. Her friend had been blackmailed, her shoulder was hurt, and she was defending a known enemy of his. Nah, she couldn't be the Bad Wolf. He had done extensive research into her background. Rose Tyler didn't have so much as a parking ticket. He returned to his work, chuckling at himself for the idea.

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of meetings, product reviews, and analyzing the potential for new companies to invest in. By the time six rolled around, he was ready for a stiff drink and a soak in his hot tub. Sarah Jane had already left for the weekend, but Rose was just coming out of her office. "Have a good weekend." She beamed.

"Let me walk you out." Jonathan hurried to the lift to push the button. He let her in first, and smiled as she pressed the button to the ground floor. "Any exciting plans this weekend?"

"Well, it's my first official pay day." Rose shifted excitedly next to him. Her exuberance was working away at his exhaustion. "I'm going out for girls night."

He felt himself chuckle. Of course she would be. He dug in his wallet for a business card and passed it to her. "Here, if you get too inebriated to get home, call this number. Vortex has our own designated driver service for employees."

"Ta!" Rose flashed him that signature tongue touched grin and stepped out of the lift. "See you Monday, Mr. McCrimmon."

"For the dozenth time!" He called after her. "Call me Jon!" Her tight skirt disappeared into the passing crowd. Jonathan looked down at his wallet and slapped himself in the forehead. He had given her the wrong card. The one she had walked off with had his personal number. Hopefully, she wouldn't call.

Once he had eaten dinner, he poured himself a glass of wine and slid into the frothy water of his massive tub. The water jets were magic as he relaxed. It was nearing eleven, and he was hopeful that maybe tonight he could get some uninterrupted sleep. His thoughts seemed to curse him, as the screen in his bedroom beeped.

He dragged himself out of the bath and stared at array of city cameras came to life. The police scanner set underneath began chattering out information. There was an armed hostage situation at a school football game.

Jonathan set poured his wine down the sink and pressed the button beside his shower. The metal infused blue and gold suit was revealed, and he pulled it out. Once it was on, he headed out to the balcony beside his room and called forth the tempest inside. The wind spun around him, and he stormed into the night like thunder.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was good for Rose, and just as fantastic for Bad Wolf. She had never thought this curse would be fully controllable. Well, it wasn't really a curse. As her foster mother, a research scientist who poked and prodded at her with needles and exam tools, had told her, it was a mutation of her genetics. Now that Rose had mastered the ability to turn her enhanced senses, endurance, and agility on an off, she could live life relatively normally.

During the day, she found herself fitting in well with Vortex. Her work continuously impressed Jonathan, and the success her designs and strategies brought the company had won her a level of respect. That was great, when the sun was up.

At night, though, she donned the black mask, hoodie, and gloves. Then she crept her way around the city. Mostly she did simple things: petty robbery from stores that had screwed someone over, vandalizing drug dens and looting their valuables, and other sort of things. Technically, they were all illegal, but Rose thought her alias was kind of Robin Hood like. All the papers ever said was the bad parts, like last week.

Bad Wolf hadn't meant to burn down that warehouse. How was she to know that crystal meth was so explosive? She had dragged the drug dealers out to safety, even if she had let them get severely burned in the process. Nobody died.

She always found her jobs by just people watching. She would target someone, eavesdrop, and would show up later to ask if they needed her skills. Like this morning, when she had stopped for coffee and found a woman in the bathroom covering up a black eye. She offered to watch the woman's purse, and while she was in the stall had searched for her identification to get an address.

Afterwork, she rode down in the lift with Jonathan. It was becoming a ritual that she found herself enjoying more and more. He never failed to make her smile or laugh. He had even taken her out to lunch a few times. If Rose didn't know any better, she'd swear he was flirting with her. Once he was out of sight, she had dashed to the bushes where she had stashed her bag, and taken off.

She had tracked the woman down, snuck into the room through an open window, and offered her services in getting revenge on the man, her fiancé, who had beat her. Name and address in hand, Rose had taken off. The woman had failed to disclose that the man, Blake Hunterson, was a well known lawyer. She had also failed to disclose that both the Mayor of Tardis, Harriet Jones, and the Chief of Police, Jack Harkness, would be joining him for dinner. Being interrupted in beating someone to a pulp is never fun.

So that was why she was running down back alley, once again being pursued by the Oncoming Storm. Bad Wolf would have changed back to Rose, except it's hard to so when being hunted down by police and a superhero.

Lightning crashed over head, sending a limb in her path, and she leapt over it. As she jumped, a gust of wind slammed into her back. She crashed into a tree and crumpled to the ground. She scrambled to her feet, but strong fingers closed around her jacket and yanked her back. "I said don't move." The Storm's voice was like thunder rumbling in the distance.

She kicked back, slamming her foot into his knee. He let go with a shout, and she darted forward. Fingers closed around her upper arm, spinning her. His face was just as concealed as hers, but there was something familiar about that lower lip. She couldn't quite place it. "I'm sorry." He shook his head, and pulled back his arm.

She saw the punch coming and jerked back. Instead of colliding with her head, it struck her jaw, jarring her teeth and making her taste blood. "You bastard." She growled, kicking at his groin.

"Hold still!" He gasped, his fingers loosening as he bent over in pain. She was almost free, but he grabbed the edge of her hood, making her neck snap to the side.

"No!" She turned her head and sunk her teeth into his hand. His blood sparked in her mouth, shocking her tongue and filling her mouth with the taste of ozone. Bad Wolf was in full control now, and when he grabbed her throat, she spit the blood in her mouth at his eyes. While he was blinded, she delivered another blow to his gut then kicked him in the groin again.

"That's a cheap shot." He gasped, his fingers dropping.

"You shouldn't hit a woman then." She retorted and took off again. She found herself on her own street, and she ducked into her neighbors yard. Ripping the mask and hoodie off, she climbed over the fence and darted to the fire escape. She had just pulled the curtains to her room shut, when she saw blue and gold hovering over the trees.

She sighed in relief and tossed her bag under her bed, then drug her palm across her face. Her senses returned to normal, and she trudged to the bathroom. Her lip was busted and blood dripped from a cut on her chin. Rose tugged up her shirt and examined the bruises that were forming on her chest from hitting the tree. That would be hard to explain. She jumped in the shower, scrubbed herself clean, and then crawled into bed.

When her alarm went off, she felt like she got hit by a truck. She did her best to cover up the injuries to her face, but there wasn't much she could do. Especially since her entire body ached, particularly her shoulder that had been injured last month.

Rose made her way upstairs, and Sarah Jane stopped her. "Lord have mercy, Rose! What happened to you?"

"Broke up a bar fight." The lie was a horrible one, but it was the best she could come up with. "I'm fine, though."

"Here, let me get you some coffee." Sarah darted across the room and began to pour her a mug. The lift dinged again, and before she could turn, a friendly hand clapped down on her bad shoulder.

"Ouch, shit." Rose bit back tears as the hand jerked away.

"I'm sorry!" Jonathan's cheery voice was drenched with concern. As he came around to face her, she saw his eyes blow wide. "Rose! What happened?"

"Said she broke up a bar fight." Sarah Jane interrupted bringing over the coffee.

"Bar fight, right." His eyebrow arched, and his hand came up to ruffle his hair. There was a bandaged wrapped tightly around it. That pout of his lower lip suddenly looked all too familiar. Rose had seen it just hours before.

"And what happened to you?" Sarah Jane threw her hands up in the air. "The pair of you look like you were fighting each other."

"Bit by a wild animal, while out last night." Jonathan gave Sarah Jane a heavy look and she nodded. "I'll be in my office."

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll just be in mine too." Rose hurried to her door stepped behind the glass wall. When she turned, Jonathan was leaning against his desk and staring at her intently. He clenched his bandaged hand and turned away.

Rose's stomach was in her throat. This was impossible. It was completely, totally impossible. He couldn't be the Oncoming Storm. It would ruin everything.

She waited all morning for the hammer to fall, for it to come crashing down and shatter her life. Every noise, wail of siren below, had her convinced she was found out. It wasn't until after lunch that she relaxed. Rose chastised herself for thinking that Jonathan could possibly be the Storm.

The intercom on her desk buzzed at five minutes to six. "Rose, wait for me by the lift." Well, bollocks, there went her plan of rushing out.

She shut down her computer, tucked her sketch book into her desk, and toed her heels back on. Her palm began to burn, but she clenched her fingers around it. Maybe he was just going to ask her out to dinner. It was nothing to be frightened of.

Sarah Jane was already gone, and Jonathan was standing by the elevator, his hands tucked into his pinstripe pockets, staring expectantly at her. She stepped into the spacious reception area and ran her tongue across her split lip. "Hi." She tried to give him a smile, but she knew it probably looked like a grimace.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over." He jabbed the lift button with a thumb. "For dinner."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief and genuinely smiled. "Your place? You want me to come over to your house for dinner?"

"Why not." He shrugged as the door open and waved her inside. "We're adults." He sniffed fixed her with a heavy look that sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Um, yeah." Rose felt her cheeks flush, and she tried to ignore the way his eyes were blazing. "Why not."

He led her out to his car, a sleek luxurious thing that looked powerful even parked. Rose climbed in nervously, and buckled in. She smiled as he pulled into traffic. Still, she couldn't relax.

"Breathe, Rose." He shifted gears and sped along the road. "It's just dinner." Jonathan fixed her with a smirk. "It's not like we're doing anything illegal." Well, shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Jonathan tried to keep calm. He had spent all day contemplating busting into Rose's office and taking her into custody. Something stopped him though. He thought he knew her. Bloody hell, he had been contemplating asking her out for a week. Then she had to come in sporting injuries he knew he had conflicted. The shock in her eyes at his bandaged hand confirmed it.

He was surprised that she accepted his invitation, maybe she was trying to convince herself that he wasn't the Storm. This confrontation had to be quiet, somewhere innocent bystanders wouldn't be caught. The Bad Wolf knew the city better than the local police, that's why she had always avoided capture. His home, however, was his domain. It was a fortress, with one push of a button. The sprawling mansion sat on the outskirts of town, nestled away from the buzz of the people.

Jonathan tried to give her his kindest smile, as he pulled up the drive and into the garage. He keyed the code to shut the door into the pad on the dash, and watched as it slid shut. "Here we are then." He turned the car off, and opened his door. Rose was already out, staring wide-eyed at him over the roof. He chuckled. "Relax, Rose. I'm not gonna bite." In the bright lights of the garage, her cheeks flushed and she drew a breath. "After you." He opened the door leading into the kitchen and waved her through. "Just need to disable the alarm."

He chanced turning his back to key in the code that would turn off the motion sensors, but then quickly typed in the one that would double lock every exterior door. H wasn't worried about the glass wall that overlooked the pool. It was bullet proof. No way she could break through that.

"It's gorgeous." Her voice was shaking as she stepped in. Rose was afraid. Good, that meant she had some common sense.

"Designed it myself." Jonathan decided to play it out, get her to relax, let her convince herself he wasn't himself. "So, dinner. I was thinking shrimp alfredo with white wine and a salad." He placed his hand softly on her back and guided her towards the kitchen.

"That sounds good." Rose paused by the bar, watching him like cornered prey. "I didn't know you enjoyed cooking."

"Everybody has a secret hobby." Jon opened the wine cooler and pulled out a bottle of white he had been saving for a special occasion. He poured her a glass.

"Guess that's true." Rose took a sip and looked around. She opened her mouth, and closed it again.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the shrimp he had bought the day before. "Saints above." She jumped at his exclamation. "Why are you so uptight, Miss Tyler?"

Rose set her glass down and locked her eyes with his. "Can we stop with the avoidance." She kicked off her heels, bracing her hand on the bar top.

"You sure you want to get into that before dinner?" He had to admit this was amusing. For once he wasn't chasing after her. He had her trapped.

"Seriously?" Rose gave a laugh and yanked her hand up. There was a strange red glow coming from her fists. "You honestly think I'll believe you want to cook me dinner before you throw me in jail?"

Jonathan dropped the bowl to the counter and rounded on her. "So straight to the asskicking then?"

"That's how I'd prefer it, yeah." Her palm pressed to her face, dragging down, and when it was pulled away her eyes had gone feral yellow and her skin radiated a reddish glow. He had never seen Bad Wolf without layers of clothes and a mask. Now he knew why.

He clenched his fists, dodging as she swung at him, and let the storm break free. He felt the lightning crackle in his veins, and he grabbed her arm. He tossed her towards the wall. He didn't want to hurt her, but he still had to subdue her.

Rose, no Bad Wolf, stumbled to the side and charged at him. Jonathan flicked his hand at her, letting a gust throw her off balance. She stumbled through the swinging doors that led to the media room, and he followed her.

She kicked out at him, but he had learned from last night. Grabbing her leg, he yanked and twisted. She crashed face down to the floor. Jonathan pounced on her, pinning her wrists above her head and straddling her thighs. "Such a shame." He murmured in her ear, bring one of her arms down to her back and sat on it. Then he ripped off his tie and pulled her other one down. Quickly, he bound them.

"What's a shame?" Rose wiggled under him, trying to buck him off.

"I was seriously planning on asking you to dinner this evening." He heard her breath catch, and a tiny twinge of regret filled his stomach. "I thought, maybe, there was something growing between us."

"So did I." Her admission made Jonathan roll her over.

"Why do you do it?" He pinned her in place with his knees, and rocked back on his heels. "You're brilliant, talented, and beautiful. Why this? Your gift could be used for so much good." He was genuinely confused. The Rose Tyler he knew was a selfless person who worked hard every day. He had been genuinely developing feelings for her.

"Like I told Sarah Jane." Rose winced as she moved her shoulders. "Villains think they are the heroes of their stories. The things I do, every one of those people deserved it. I just did to them what they did to others."

That was a first. Criminals usually had a reason like money or power. Bad Wolf was out for vengeance. "Explain it to me." He struggled hard to hold back his power as he realized her lip had cracked open again and was bleeding. Jon shed his suit coat and pressed it delicately to her lip. He had her in custody, no need to be inhumane.

"That lawyer from last night?" Her yellow eyes flashed and burned. "He beats his fiancé. The Auction House? You already know he was blackmailing people. The warehouse fire? Meth lab." She rambled off a few more incidents, and why she had done the thefts or damages.

Surprise coursed through him. Rose wasn't lying. Most of her explanations could be corroborated. She wasn't a villain. She was just a vigilante. This complicated things. He rushed to his feet and paced away. This couldn't be happening. Things were supposed to be black and white, not shaded and blurred. "Damn it!" He slammed his fist against the wall, flinching as electricity curled the paint in a jagged design.

"What?" Rose snorted, and he turned. She was sitting up, her arms working furiously to free her hands.

"You! That's what!" He prowled over to her, slamming the storm back into its cage in his gut. "You're supposed to be the bad guy, girl, woman, person!" He dropped to one knee and warred with himself. By all rights, he should just suit up and drive her to Jack. Yet, he understood where she was coming from.

"I won't tell anyone that you're the Oncoming Storm." Rose smirked airily and wrenched her right hand free. She raised it, and he braced himself to stop a slap. Instead, she ran it over her face, and her eyes returned to normal. "If that's what you're worried about."

Well that was another shocker. Usually people he took down wanted to see his face and reveal him. Rose's honey irises stabbed into his own brown ones. She was waiting, testing him, seeing where this would lead. "And I won't tell anyone you're the Bad Wolf." He pushed himself to his feet and held out a hand. She took it and stood shakily. He drew a breath and shook his head.

Rose needed training, how to seek justice without too much collateral damage. He could show her, if she let him. "Now, Miss Tyler." He went back into the kitchen, hearing her footsteps following him. "I believe I promised you dinner."

"Wait!" Her hand closed on his arm and he turned. "This first!" Before Jonathan could respond, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his lips down to hers. He gave in, letting his tongue dance with hers, and tangled his good hand in her hair. The Storm and the Wolf, this would be quite the adventure. 


End file.
